Empty Shell
by Ayras
Summary: In Your Arms Tonight (Voltage Inc.) - Koichi x OC - Taking place after Ginnosuke's route - Koichi's wife has divorced him, he cut ties with Ai for hurting his wife, and he has been demoted for having an affair with the Bosses' wife. He's given up on love, and is trying to start over on his life. What happens when his next door neighbor just won't leave him alone?


**The Empty** **Shell**

In Your Arms Tonight - Koichi x OC - Rated E for Everyone (Koichi lovers)

_Taking place after Ginnosuke's route - __Koichi's wife has divorced him, he cut ties with Ai for hurting his wife, and he has been demoted for having an affair with the Bosses' wife. He's given up on love, and is trying to start over on his life. What happens when his next door neighbor just won't leave him alone? _

* * *

I work as a waitress at The Happy Clam Café, working the evening shift. I got on the elevator at my apartment complex. I glanced over at the guy I was sharing the elevator with.

"Forget your umbrella again?" He didn't answer and we rode up to the same floor in silence. He got off first and headed to his apartment.

"Don't forget to dry your hair properly so you don't get sick." I said while he fiddled with his keys. He didn't acknowledge anything I said ever. His name is Mr. Natsukawa. He moved in next door to me about a month ago. I only knew his name because once I got a piece of his mail in my mailbox. He isn't friendly at all, never introduced himself, and never greets anyone. He works long hours, I hear him leave early in the morning, and comes home late at night, most of the time we ride the elevator together. He always has a bento, never cooks for himself I suppose, he must be single. Besides, I've never seen anyone enter or leave the apartment except him.

I stared at his door for a split second before I entered my own apartment. I cooked for myself, showered, and got ready for bed. I sat there reading a book.

*bang*

*crash*

I jumped.

"What was that?" I looked around my apartment quickly. "It didn't come from here." I thought for a second, "I wonder…" I walked over and knocked on Mr. Natsuksawa's door.

"Hello Mr. Natsukawa?" He didn't answer. "I hope he is okay." But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I knew for sure. I peeked around the partition wall between our balconies.

I let out a gasp as I saw Mr. Natsukawa lying on the floor. I ran back over to his door and tried the knob.

"Crud it's locked!" I ran back to the balcony and peered over. I noticed his balcony door was slightly ajar. I slowly and very carefully climbed over the side of my balcony and onto his.

"I'm sorry for coming in uninvited." I said in a whisper as I let myself into his apartment. I gently nudged him, "Mr. Natsukawa?" He didn't move, so I put the backside of my hand to his forehead. He was burning up. I looked around his apartment, it was a mess. He really didn't cook for himself. There were take-out boxes everywhere. He didn't take care of his apartment or himself for that matter. His hair was still damp.

I went to his closet and found some towels and laid them on his bed. With much difficulty I removed his jacket and took him to bed. Once I was able to get him there I covered him up.

"Guess I should take off your tie so you don't choke." Once I removed his tie and undid the top button of his shirt I got a cold washcloth for his forehead. I couldn't help but stare at his sweet sleeping face, he looked so helpless.

I began to clean his apartment, picking up the take-out boxes.

"Geez no wonder you got sick, no nutrients in these foods." I looked inside his fridge, it was completely empty. I let out a small sigh, and headed back to my apartment and filled a pot with meat and veggies. I also grabbed a bottle of water from the ice box and headed to his apartment.

I left the bottle of water on his nightstand, and cooked him a few food items, some soup and rice. I put them inside the fridge and left a note. I changed the wash cloth on his forehead, and told him to get better quickly before I gathered my stuff and headed back to my place.

* * *

I woke up especially groggy from staying up too late. I then thought about Mr. Natsukawa and bolted up. I threw on some clothes and went next door and knocked. Nobody answered, so I tried the door knob, it was locked.

"Guess he decided to go to work? I hope he's okay." I went back inside and got ready for a double shift. I let out small sighs throughout the day as I thought of Mr. Natsukawa. I went back and forth mentally about cooking him dinner tonight. I didn't even know what he liked and disliked and here I was thinking about cooking for him again?

I used the kitchen before I left work and cooked a double order of pasta. I headed home and was a little surprised to ride the elevator up to my apartment alone. I went next door and knocked. Nobody answered, so I left the food in front of his door.

I'm not sure why I couldn't get the ungrateful jerk's face out of my mind. As I was nodding off I heard the slamming of a door, "Oh good he's home." I thought as my eyelids got heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I went to go check to see if Mr. Natsukawa was home. When I opened my door there dishes that I left there were in front of my door. I was stunned he even cleaned them, unless someone cleaned them for him. I felt a pang in my chest. It dawned on me; I had feelings for the guy.

"It's just apathy." I kept telling myself over and over. I repeated the process again, I cooked for him, left the food in front of his door, and the next day it was clean in front of mine. I hadn't send Mr. Natsukawa in almost a week since he got sick.

I stood there spacing out at work, thinking that Mr. Natsukawa was over working himself.

"Hey you better go home quick. They just changed the weather for rain." The manager said to me.

"Can't I'm working a double." The rain continued to pour as the sky got darker. When my shift ended I gathered my things. "Maybe I'll take a taxi." I stepped outside the café.

"So I was right to assume you don't have an umbrella?" A voice called to me.

"Mr. Natsukawa!" I was shocked to see him standing outside the café. He looked like he was waiting for someone. He walked over to me and held the umbrella over my head.

"Were you waiting for me?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice.

"To thank you for the food." He said looking away. He was blushing all the way up to his ears. My heart skipped a beat. We walked back to the apartment complex in silence. I was disappointed to not have an excuse to be so close to him. I looked at the bag of groceries I took from work.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" I offered right before he went into his apartment. I could see a little hesitation in his eyes. I held up the bag of food.

"I have more than enough for the both of us. I don't mind." I was starting to get embarrassed, but then I realized he might not like my food, "unless my food isn't good." I quickly added.

"No it is. I'll change and then come over." He said. I quickly changed and picked up a few things before he knocked. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him in ordinary clothes for the first time.

I made a simple curry dish, and we talked about his taste in foods.

"You helped me out last week, make me food every night, and I don't even know your name."

"It's Aira." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I had it bad for this man.

Over the next couple weeks, I cooked for Mr. Natsukawa and left the food for him in front of his door, and on the weekends he would come over and we would eat together.

* * *

One unexpected Saturday Mr. Natsukawa sent me a text saying he had to work some overtime, and not to wait for him. I had to go grocery shopping anyways so I headed to the convenience store. On my way back I ran into some trouble.

"Hey baby, why don't you cook me dinner?" A guy stepped out from the ally. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I tried to pull my arm away.

"Hey I know you. You're that cute little waitress from the café down the street." He wrapped his arm around me. "Come on baby. Let's go share some food together."

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to break from his hold.

"Come on, I just want a good time." He leaned his face close to me.

"What are you doing to her?" A voice called out.

I wanted to let out a huge sigh of relief when I saw Mr. Natsukawa headed towards us, but I continued to hold my breath. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the guy. He didn't let go of my hand even after we entered the elevator. He squeezed my hand and pulled me inside his apartment. Instead of letting go, he wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly.

"You're okay now. We're together."

"Mr. Natsukawa." I buried my face in his chest, trying to relax myself instead of crying.

"Call me Koichi." He said in a low voice. It caught me off guard and I stared at him surprised. "I have a hard time caring for people who are close to me. I've messed up my life, but if you want to stay by my side, then I don't mind."

In return I wrapped my arms around him.

"If it's okay with you, yes I want that." Our eyes met, he was actually smiling.

"Are you feeling better?"

I let out a little laugh.

"Yes thank you. I'll make dinner now."

He seemed clumsy, and awkward, but behind all that was a man who needed to be loved, and I planned on being by his side.


End file.
